Reading Justice
by HienFan
Summary: Ma Chao was just having a peaceful day with his friends as usual but a cute boy shows up on the library. Ma Chao/Jiang Wei. Yaoi, lemon


quReading Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they belong to Koei

Pairing: Ma Chao/Jiang Wei

Warning: Yaoi, lemon, modern world AU

Note: First Dynasty Warriors fic woot. I decided to try a random crack pairing. Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei is technically my OTP but whatever. Most of the designs unless the characters are not present are based on DW5

Story

In the library in a small town, two men Ma Chao and his younger cousin Ma Dai are looking up some books to read. Ma Dai is fond of reading but Ma Chao didn't really like reading, still he loved a good detective book.

His best friend Zhao Yun was also in the library reading, the two men chatted happily together.

Two men one about their age another, slightly younger appeared.

"Gees Jiang do you have to follow that Zhuge Liang dude?" the younger boy sigh. He had short messy light brown hair, is rather short for a boy and had a rather high voice.

"But Xiahou Ba…" the older boy sigh. He had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and a low raspy nasal voice.

The librarian Zhuge Liang sigh at the boys, the older boy Jiang Wei can be a little too obsessed with following him.

Ma Chao couldn't help but watch Jiang Wei as he read books after books, pilling up next to him, his little friend sighing, getting a comic to tide himself. The blonde man never saw anyone so engrossed with reading to this extend, sure Ma Dai and Zhao Yun likes reading but not as much as this boy.

The boy caught him, giving a small smile "Fascinated?" he asked.

Ma Chao turned his sight away; he was just a bit curious that's all. But damn the boy is cute with those big brown eyes and round face. No he must think like that! That is most dishonorable!

"Hey cousin, checkin that kid out?" Ma Dai jabbed his shoulder.

"O-of course not!" Ma Chao lied.

"Yeah sure, he is too cute for you to look away isn't he?"

"He's cute yes but-"

"Told ya" the younger man brushed his chin bristle

The elder cousin turned red unable to reply, storming out of the library.

Ma Chao never saw the boy again until next week, after a day of hard studying in college.

He caught Jiang Wei and Xiahou Ba talking together about their fathers. Ma Chao had missed having a father ever since he died in a car crash last year. Who was that driver again? Cao Cao the man running an asylum?

Seems like Jiang Wei is a college student too judging by his uniform, while Xiahou Ba was still just a highschooler.

"Oh hello blonde man" said Jiang Wei.

"Hello blondie" said Xiahou Ba.

Damn why did that boy have to be so cute!? And his low raspy voice just makes things worse.

"H-hello!" Ma Chao yelled.

"Whoa what's up with him?" Xiahou Ba asked.

"Dunno" said Jiang Wei, the boy stared at the blonde for a while "He's rather handsome."

"He can hear you, you know."

The ponytailed boy ignored his friend, talking to the blonde "Hey sir would you like to err visit the cinema with me? They have this great film called Treasure Planet and I would so love to see it. I love the novel Treasure Island and I love Sci-Fi."

"Sure" said Ma Chao, seeing a Disney movie is harmless, what could possibly go wrong?

"Thanks!"

The three went to the cinema, paying for their ticket. A huge crowd queuing for the latest Harry Potter film. There weren't much people for Treasure Planet so they managed to get in pretty quickly.

There were very few people inside for whatever reason.

Jiang Wei looked at the screen, his eyes shining.

Ma Chao and Xiahou Ba has to admit that it was rather pretty, they noted that Jim looks a little like Jiang Wei for whatever reason.

Speaking of Jiang, Ma Chao can't help but feel a little crush on that boy as much as he wants to deny it, he's just so cute and excitable.

From this point they hung out quiet often and Ma Chao found out more about Jiang Wei, he may be excitable and young but he's also really stubborn and can be hard and unsympathetic.

Ma Chao was naturally a vocal person and tended to talk about the death of his father to Jiang Wei who was really harsh about it and it tends to lead to fights.

However they would always make up, even if both took quite a while to forgive each other, being extremely stubborn men.

Still Ma Chao found his stubbornness cute, even alluring. God he needs to stop thinking of the younger man like that.

However he didn't realize Jiang Wei also had a crush on him. Xiahou Ba, Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Liang's wife, Yue Ying also knew but he was usually pretty discreet about it.

One day after some persuasion by Xiahou Ba, he decided to talk to Ma Chao about it.

Jiang Wei went inside Ma Chao's room one night, his facing turning a pale pink.

"H-hello Ma Chao…" said the younger boy.

Ma Chao noted the boy's cheeks were rather pink, he himself feeling a little hot "Hello!"

"You won't laugh at me if I told you this r-right?"

"No."

"It's been a while since we met, haven't we?"

"Yeah!"

"We hung around often, fought quite often about your father's death but that's not the point."

Jiang Wei stared at him not replying for a few minutes "Thing is I-I think I'm…"

Ma Chao couldn't stop staring at him, suspecting he might have a crush on him.

"I think I'm in l-love…" the younger boy's voice was getting hoarse.

The older man kept quiet for once, he didn't know what to say. He was in love too yet he felt so ashamed.

He slapped the younger man's face and stormed out of the room.

Jiang Wei stared at him, shaking. His face was pale and his voice sounding really hoarse and throaty.

Ma Chao was with his cousin Ma Dai, covering his face in shame.

"Sup cousin?" the stubbled man adjusted his hat.

"It's Jiang Wei, he has a crush on me" said Ma Chao.

"Oh you mean that boy with the bad haircut who hangs around with that little midget?"

"…"

"Come now, what happened cousin? I know you two fought often but I never seen you like this before."

"I rejected him and left the room" he decided to let his secret out, Ma Dai is very trustworthy and won't spill it out to anyone "I actually have a crush on him too."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Because you know how dishonourable it is for the eldest son of my father to-"

The younger man shushed his cousin with his large paint brush "Don't be so set about that cousin, just enjoy yourself! Tell him you have a crush on him!"

"Okay…" Ma Chao got up to return to his room to talk to Jiang Wei later.

Meanwhile Jiang Wei was with Yue Ying, he didn't feel like talking about this to Xiahou Ba and Zhuge Liang was out strolling in the park, leaving his wife alone.

"There, there, I know it's harsh Jiang Wei…" said Yue Ying, stroking the boy's head. He loved being felt there, especially the forehead. His mother did that to him every night ever since his father died and it made him feel calm and happy.

"But Mrs Yue Ying…"

"Ma Chao is in denial, that's what my husband and I can sense, just talk to him about it."

"Okay…" the woman smiled as the boy got up and left.

Ma Chao was back in his room, when the door knocked again. It must be Jiang Wei again, sighing he opened the door.

"Ma Chao about that rejection…" said the younger man, fidgeting.

"What about it?"

"Sir Zhuge Liang and Mrs Yue Ying said you might be in denial."

"Yes… I am."

"What?"

"My cousin was talking to me about that."

"I see…"

The men spoke a bit before it ended up with them on the bed, Jiang Wei being crushed by Ma Chao's weight.

"Are you sure about this?" the older man asked.

"Positive."

Ma Chao kissed the younger man on his forehead, a finger grabbing the collar of his shirt.

It left a very light feeling on Jiang Wei's heart to have a pair of warm, rather slobbery lips on his forehead, the boy sighing in content.

The older man, undid, the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt, pushing the shirt aside, revealing his chest. It hardly had any muscle but he didn't mind, pressing his head on it.

Jiang Wei breathe heavily as they undressed each other, finally taking off Ma Chao's helmet revealing his dark blonde hair, it was rare for an Asian man to have blonde hair. He liked it.

Ma Chao was getting impatient, pulling his head off Jiang Wei's chest, undoing his ponytail, letting the boy's long dark hair go down his shoulders and upper back, his mouth sucking on the boy's neck.

Jiang Wei moaned at the sensation of a mouth on his neck, gripping the older man's back as he sucked harder until the area turned red.

The blonde smirked at the darker haired boy, lowering his fingers to his genitals, gripping the boy's dick, fingering the tip slowly. It was so torturously delightful as Jiang Wei, whined and moaned in ecstasy.

Soon however Ma Chao decided he has enough teasing Jiang Wei and lowered to his butt, licking at the hole, moving his fingers to widen it as much as he could. It was pretty tight and the tongue and fingers was giving the younger man a bit of discomfort.

When Ma Chao decided he was loose enough, he let his tongue and fingers out, thrusting in.

Jiang Wei gritted his teeth, closing his eyes trying to prevent tears from streaming out, it was rather painful to have a penis around him. Ma Chao wasn't particularly large but still…

Ma Chao stayed in, making sure he didn't hurt Jiang Wei, going as slow as his impatient self can restraint, but when eventually going faster as it became obvious the younger man was enjoying himself.

Jiang Wei was going mad with ecstasy, clawing at Ma Chao's backing, moaning loudly everytime his prostate got stuck. It was just so good… His own erection was hitting the other's stomach, every time he thrusts in.

They came together, Ma Chao gasping loudly.

Jiang Wei felt like jelly but he managed to get up to wrap his arms around Ma Chao's neck mumbling softly, shutting his eyes.

Ma Chao stared at the cute young man who drove him so horny and rested on top of him, feeling rather good.

The end

My first DW Lemon! I might do Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei or Guan Yinping/Jiang Wei(*cough*fem dom*cough* not like I'm a fan of this choicing) next


End file.
